Chacra Azul
Chacra Azul is the thirteenth episode of Violent Hearts: A Western Epic season two, the second part of the Nuevo Vida Chapter, and the twenty-third episode overall. Summary Terminus XXIX. After Gwen, Koda, Dorian, Frankie, and Leonora are lead into the Casa de Cavalleria by Guillermo and his subordinates, and are seated in the parlor room in order to speak business. Nora speaks up and asks if he knows about a powerful magician in Canalla. Guillermo responds that he knows many things, then asks Gwen what work she believes he offers. She responds that they will do whatever work he has to offer, and that Koda is the one who told them there would be work. Meanwhile, several porquero round up the other group members and bring them to the Casa. Koda answers that he knows of Guillermo’s gunrunning business, and that he believes the group would be a valuable asset. Guillermo confirms that he indeed runs guns to the elves and the tonazica, but that not everyone is cut out for the business. To exemplify this, he takes out his custom gun, El Castigo, and asks the group what they think of it. Nora comments that it looks like it would be difficult for just anyone to fire. Guillermo confirms that just as El Castigo could only be wielded by certain people with the will and the way to do so, operating a business such as his gunrunning has similar requirements. He then asks whether the group possesses the will and the way, or whether they are simply wasting his time. Adam and Kinta enter the parlor room. Nora confirms her willingness to do whatever is necessary, and Gwen responds that rather than simply say meaningless words, they can prove they are capable. Roso enters as well, objecting to being referred to as being part of the group with the others. Adam introduces himself, offering both his pseudonym of Jethro Eastridge, and his true name of Ahazatloc. Roso complains about a lack of upfront money. Gwen stands up and asks what the group shall do to prove their capabilities. Guillermo tells them of a ranch southeast of Sombra named Chacra Azul, which was ran by a family recently slaughtered by a gang of outlaws known as the Chollo Comedores. He tasks the group with wiping them out. Roso continues to complain, threatening to leave. In the meantime, Dorian speaks up for the first time since arriving at the Casa, and speaks of fate keeping the group together and bringing them this far. Gwen confronts Roso and tells him if he is simply going to be disrespectful and refuse to cooperate, then they would be better off without him. Dorian’s words accidentally antagonize Guillermo into responding in Porquerese, referring to fate being the cause of his country’s current state. Guillermo orders Barba Roja to give the group an example of the profits they would make doing jobs for him. After more stubborn bickering over working for Guillermo from Roso, Adam asks whether there are any special instructions for their current task to which Guillermo responds he wishes the group to bring him the head of their leader Quesada. The group then leaves to head to Chacra Azul. Once the group arrives near the ranch, they begin to strategize their attack. Gwen scouts the ranch out with binoculars, pointing out a vantage point for Adam to snipe from with his rifle. Nora plans to cast a spell at the entrance, while Dorian suggests shapeshifting into a small animal to sneak in around the back. Gwen says she has a trick of her own up her sleeve and will go with Dorian. The others plan to go with Nora and attack after the others do. Gwen turns invisible as Dorian transforms into a chicken, and the two make their way around to the back. The two hop over the fence, and approach the porquero at the house. One of them chases Dorian as a chicken around. Nora casts her spell on the fence gate, and then lobs a firebomb at the barn. Kinta starts a fire at the fence gate as well. Taking this as go, Dorian de-shapeshifts and attacks the porquero chasing him with his nata. At the same time, Gwen becomes visible and fires on one of the porquero, as Adam takes his shot. The firefight between the porquero outlaws and the group begins. Gwen and Dorian take on the porquero in the house and on the porch. Adam, Kinta, and Nora take the porquero by the entrance. Roso and Frankie stay back. One of the porquero decides to attempt to take Gwen with him to death, and sets off the dynamite he was carrying. Gwen dives out of the way but is still harmed by the blast. Adam leaves his vantage point and enters the house from the back. Gwen and Dorian continue their attack as Gwen is repeatedly shot, kept alive only by Dorian. Roso finally enters the battle, running into the house with Adam. The two then confront Quesada who had been hiding inside. The last porquero facing Gwen and Dorian surrenders, and Gwen ties him up before the two enter the house. Quesada attempts to flee by jumping out the window. Frankie feels an intense migraine suddenly come on, collapsing and clutching his head. Adam attempts to finish off the last fighting porquero, but they attempt to suicide bomb Adam, but he dives down the stairs to avoid it in time. Roso subdues Quesada, and he surrenders. The group then reunites outside, and Roso speaks to Quesada in order to confirm Guillermo had not been lying and tricking the group. Dorian asks Gwen to confirm his identity by asking his name, and she does so. He admits, and confirms his name as Quesada, begging for mercy. With that out of the way, Gwen raises her revolver and shoots Quesada in the head. She then walks off, ordering one of the others to take his head. Dorian, with effort, hacks Quesada’s head off with his nata and wraps it up in his poncho. Nora chastises Kinta for her refusal to listen to instructions. Gwen returns after lighting up a cigarette, and throws a cigar to Dorian; however because of the adrenaline draining, her injuries begin to take an increasing toll on her. She slumps against the wall, to which Dorian asks if she is going to be alright. Before she is able to finish responding, she slumps over and falls unconscious. Characters Protagonists *'Adam Andrews' *'Roso Blackhide' *'Gwendolyn S. Blackwood' *'Amaru Dorian' *'Kinta Gardner' *'Frankie Mitchels' *'Leonora Ryder' Antagonists *'Quesada' (First and only appearance) Major Characters *'Don Guillermo Juderías-Ortega Cavallería' *'Jabril al-Turay' *'Clementine' *'Koda' Minor Characters *'Barba Roja' Insert Songs There is one insert song in this episode, which plays during the ride from Sombra to Chacra Azul. * "Alacran y Pistolero" by Chingon Trivia *The episode's title is the name of the ranch where Guillermo sends the group to prove themselves. The name of the ranch means "Blue Ranch" in Spanish. *This is the last episode featuring Amaru Dorian's green poncho. Category:Violent Hearts: A Western Epic Category:Season Two Category:Episode